This invention provides an apparatus which facilitates the curb-side collection of recyclable waste products. It does so by incorporating a size reduction cutting head into a mobile unit designated primarily for truck mounting. The conveying and processing apparatus further provides a means whereby said recyclable waste products can be conveniently fed into the unit at a location, or multiple locations, convenient to an operator, or operators, during said collection procedure. The apparatus provides the conveying and processing equipment necessary to move said recyclable material from the feed location to a size reduction cutter or crushing head mounted centrally to any such conveying components. Upon completion of the size reduction stage, the unit further provides the means of holding the processed recyclable material prior to its discharge at a collection facility.